Diving boots are often fixed to diving pants in a permanent combination. The diving boot will often experience greater wear than the pant because it is the base upon which diver stands. Furthermore, the diver will be placing fins on and off the boot which will cause additional wear. In situations where the boots are permanently fixed to the diving pant leggings, the boots cannot be replaced without cutting them off of the pant leggings and fixing a new pair of boots to the pant leggings. This is a costly and time-consuming process. Additional problems arise in trying to find a set of new boots of the proper size for the diver. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a diving boot assembly that can be used as replacements for worn boots and come in a size that is adaptable to most divers.